


Mindless Destruction

by orphan_account



Series: Fury [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alcholism, BAMF Moira, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I have too much free time, Judge Me, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mental Illness, Mutant, My First Work, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, This is terrible, X-men - Freeform, don't know what to put, ill add more later, my character has issues, no social life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claire hasn't had the best life. Her father used to say pain made us who we were. Of course he was the source of most of her pain so she didn't hold his words with much meaning. She just wants her brother back. Naturally she finds herself on the wrong side of history when Shaw blackmails her in exchange for her brother. When she is presented with a chance to find her brother and kill Shaw with the help of a compassionate professor and a annoying magnet man, she'll take it. God help the man who tries to control Claire. Many feared her brother for his mindless destruction but they have yet to meet Claire's chaotic and merciless fury.





	1. A Blonde Walks into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> AHhhhhh this is going to be bad, warning you. Please judge me and voice your opinions! I'd love to hear what you have to say. (Not sarcasm I promise)
> 
> I want you to know i write this character as a separate being of myself. This is not my thoughts, actions, or beliefs. This character has a troubled relationship with alcohol and I do not endorse it. Her alcoholism is something she needs to overcome and I never suggest that it is the answer to your problems. This character will not be rational at times because of mental illnesses and post traumatic stress disorder.

“Claire Creed.” Her voice was in my head, it had this pretentious echo that made me annoyed.

She was easy to spot of course, a woman in a fine dress had no good business in a dive bar with decaying walls. I could guess what she wanted, something from me. She was a telepathic mutant obviously, but what was most questionable is that she made contact with me alone. She knew my name and not by digging around in my brain, I would’ve felt that. She knew my name because she came with a plan involving me, she obviously wasn’t alone shown by how confident she seemed in her health. 

“I have someone who has been wanting to meet you for a while.” she tilted her little blonde head to the side in a over confident way.

She could have been hearing everything I was thinking (I assumed), but it wasn’t like this was my first encounter with a telepath. I could put up a fight if it came to it. I knew it was difficult for telepaths to make contact with my mind, she must have been powerful. Or it was the fact I had been drinking heavily. But I was more concerned with who her back up was and where they were. I tried to focus my muddled thoughts into what mattered.

“If you would come with me-.” The iced blonde approached.

“Yeah, i’d rather not go anywhere-” I spat venomously, too buzzed to reel myself in.

“I know where your brother is.” the blonde, clearly annoyed, interrupted. She had a satisfied look when i ceased speaking. 

“Okay.” what ever fight i had in me vanished with the mention of my brother, if there was a chance these people knew where he was, I would do anything. I owed him that much. I knew that I should have thought this through more but it was him, and I was very rash. Idiotic too.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A red man held out his hand towards me, it scared me how quickly I took it. I was desperate for any sign of my brother, I didn’t care if these people were going to kill me. My brother saved my life and we got separated when we came to America. I knew they probably wanted me to do something questionable but I wasn’t going to lie to myself. I would do anything they asked if it meant I could see him again.

We reappeared in a spacious hotel with wide windows and a view of a city obscured by the night. There was a man in a expensive black suit and a drink in his hand that fit well into the surrounding refined hotel. When he noted our arrival he turned and opened his arms in a gesture of ‘welcome to my kingdom’. The telepath immediately came to his side like a loyal pet.

“Emma dearest, Claire here is going to help us change the world. Claire, are you going to help us build a better tomorrow?” he declared in a well rehearsed fashion.

“Where is he?” I demanded. My words were emotional and fueled by my drinking habits. He was not going to pretend I came here for other reasons.

“Safe.” he dropped the theatrics long enough for me to see his exasperated tone before he continued in his theatrical tone. “For now, at least. He is a very wanted man Claire, it isn’t easy keeping him away from basically every known government. And your father. He made a large scene, he killed many people... “ He said with faux compassion. He threw a envelope at me.

I looked the contents. One glance at the photos and I recognized my brother. His blond hair was grown out to his shoulders and he donned new scars. My emotions were indescribable. Something dark pounded at my heart. I held the pictures tightly, the only connection I had to him.

“Whatever you want in return, I have nothing.” I whispered. I knew he wanted something and i had only one thing of value and that was something i didn’t want.

“Now is not the time for business, my name is Sebastian Shaw-” he walked over to a table to refill his drink before I interrupted him.

“Tell me what you want from me.” I used my power, I shouldn’t have but I was at the end of my rope I needed to know.

I could see him stand uncomfortably still; he was trying to resist. Resisting never worked against me. His friends looked at each other and recognized what I was doing, probably. Who cares? fuck them. I wasn’t going to leave and they were going to get what they wanted. They had me right where they wanted me. I knew that from the start but that didn’t stop my festering resentment and rage. 

“I want your power, I want you to help me take the world from those who don’t deserve it. I am going to-” he forced out.

Emma transformed into a diamond form and charged towards me. Took her a while. I lazily looked at her and felt my power over take me once again.

“Sit down and stay quiet.” I spat at her. 

She complied and sat down. Her face turned into a look of surprised terror at the realization she couldn’t resist.

I knew the other would soon be on her trail so I turned to where he was and found that I couldn’t locate him. I heard a swish noise and found that rather quickly he appeared behind me and held his palm over my mouth roughly. I struggled uselessly against his frame but he held me tighter the more I moved. My boiling rage was useless to me at this point, it wouldn’t help me against someone who was immensely stronger than me. 

“You’ve got a lot of fight in you. good. We will need that.” he said smiling wickedly “Now you should know something, I don’t know where your boy is but one call to a pal and he is in the human's grubby paws. In case you don’t get it; you help me and he’s safe, disobey and he is dead. You can’t do anything to me unless you want your brother dead, you see I wanted this to go a different way but you obviously aren’t having that. I wanted us to respect each other. Your brother is what got you here but what we have planned will keep you here.” he smiled sipping his drink and flicked his finger to the red man.

The man let me go and looked at me wearily. I just stood there and let the man put a drink in my hand. He clinked his glass against mine and offered a satisfactory smile. After sipping he nodded towards Emma patiently sitting like he just remembered his favorite pets existence. 

“You’re free.” I quietly offered to her. If I didn’t release her she would have sat there until she died.

“We are going to do great things, I feel it.” Shaw smiled that villainous smile and put his arm around me. He was squeezing me too hard.

I quietly fought the anger and drank my cup of unknown substance. I’d lost my freedom in one evening. I was this man’s puppet like Emma, I was going to take orders from some man for the safety of the only man I cared about. My brother was always a uncontrollable man who often engaged in destruction but he was misunderstood. He always took care of me, it was my job to take care of him for once. God, when I got the chance I was going to cave Shaw’s skull in. If my brother didn’t beat me to it.


	2. The Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is Erik in the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!

I had done what this manipulative man asked. Every single request. I made many men betray their own governments and do things that destroyed their very strong morals. Four months of making men his dancing monkeys. He wanted another zombie tonight so he brought me back to the Hellfire Club do my part in his little show of power.

We were sitting in his secret back room waiting for a half naked Emma to bring...shit. I wasn’t really paying attention when he was talking about him, it was probably vague anyways. Most things were with him. It probably didn’t help that I was almost always drinking, it made what I made these men do much easier to live with. I just knew what I needed to do and that was about it. My only freedom with them was with my thoughts as Emma found it extremely draining to poke around in my head. 

I made my way to the bar again impatiently and refilled my glass. I sipped the golden liquid, the taste of my previous drink mingling with the new one. I saw Janos watch my moves carefully, he wasn’t a man that spoke much but within the four months we ‘worked’ together we easily created a banter. I had created a sort of relationship with everyone on the ‘team’. They weren’t necessarily bad and I could understand them but that didn’t stop my resentment of Shaw. Shaw didn’t treat us as equals, he wanted slaves. He often claimed he wanted a better future for mutants but I knew what he meant. He wanted to be king of the mountain and the others knew it too, but they weren’t going to think about that when this man saved them from their shitty lives. What a team we were- god that was hilarious. Team. I couldn’t help but chuckle bitterly into my drink.

“Maybe you should slow down.” Janos said as I fell into the stool next to him.

“Maybe it shouldn’t taste so good.” I offered with a sickly smile.

“Wouldn’t want you hammered again, would we?” He slyly said as he sipped his own drink. Hypocrite.

I knew what he was referring to. Last time I was blackout drunk I woke up in his bed. To my defense i'm not even sure I slept with him, i'm pretty sure I just mistook his bed for mine. But that didn’t stop him from teasing and him withholding what actually happened. Or I did sleep with him-god. He could tell that it annoyed me that I didn't know what actually happened, so he didn’t tell me and i'm tired of his long standing inside joke. It took everything in me not to give him a dirty look and i'm not sure I didn’t.

“Go ahead and joke, Riptide. It was probably the high of your pathetic life.” I said, making sure to put a sarcastic sneer on my face. The fact he made his own little nickname entertained me to no end.

Emma and the balding ginger made their way through the unneeded secret bookcase door. Emma held her knowing grin while she watched Shaw walk to the record player. I stood up and walked towards the bookcase panel, suddenly very interested in the appearance of my drink. Like Emma, I knew what came next.

Shaw closed the record players lid and in a faux friendly asked “You sure we can’t get you a refill, bob?” When the men were drunk it was incredibly easier for me to take away their free will. To take away the one thing that made them human.

His offer was simple. “No.” I knew he felt awkward and slightly intimidated by Shaw and his merry band of freaks (us).

“So, I hear you blocked the proposal to position Jupiter missiles in turkey.” Shaw said like they were two old friends talking about fishing. Shaw didn’t need to say it any other way, he would be equally terrifying if he was holding a knife to your throat. 

“I expect you'll reconsider.” the way Shaw said this made my skin crawl. So casually he threatens people with the same impact of a bullet.

“We’ve had this conversation.” he replied, he obviously hadn’t seen what Shaw can do. He thought he had a say. “You put our nukes in Turkey or anywhere that close to Russia, and you're looking at war. Nuclear war.” He thought Shaw was just suggesting, not demanding. 

After a long, dramatic pause Shaw continued “I don’t ask for favors, colonel.” Shaw said darkly. “I express my expectations. So, let me say it again. I expect you’ll reconsider.” 

The colonel, still oblivious to what he meant, replied casually “The only thing i’ll reconsider is having another glass of that delicious champagne.” He was right. It was pretty goddamn good. My eyes found themselves watching the room intently, waiting for the mood to shift drastically. 

The colonel stood up and no sooner did Shaw casually signal Janos. I knew what was going to happen next. The colonel was going to shit his pants and then Shaw was going to sic me on him. Janos nodded and held his hand out summoning a cyclone and sending it to the colonel.

“What the hell did you put in my drink?” the Colonel stood in shock. I smiled in the way you smile when your life falls to shit. 

Janos sent the cyclone into the colonel throwing him into the panel next to me. I sent a look to Janos to which he smirked to. Emma stood up and closed in on the colonel obviously threatening him telepathically. Shaw stood next to Emma pleased to see a human bent to his will. Trying not to make eye contact with the man on the ground I looked away and noticed the crack in the panel. A woman was there peeking through the crack terrified. Emma was too busy to notice when she was so caught up in her little act of showing her diamond form. I quietly leaned on the panel to open up wider. If she could see what they were capable of maybe she could do something. If someone made it this far then they obviously knew something. Could she do something? She noticed me and I saw a terror unlike anything before, I just put my finger to my lips to signal her to stay quiet. Everyone was too caught up in the show to notice me potentially ruin them. I hoped. I looked back and caught the end of Shaw’s mutation speech. I found it ironic that his speech for intimidation was most likely giving the woman information to help stop him.

“Darling, would you convince the colonel why it’s in his best interest to reconsider?” Shaw said keeping up his theatrics. 

I slowly knelt in front of the colonel making sure to catch his gaze. “Tell me your name.” I said softly. 

“Bob He-” he said clearly about to give me his entire name when I only needed his first.

“Bob.” I said softly putting my hand on his chin caressing his face. “You want to put the missiles in Turkey.”

“I uh-” he stammered dazed and hypnotized by my power. 

“Do whatever is in your power to get those missiles in Turkey. Don’t say anything about this to anyone.” I said intensely. 

“I will.” Was his simple answer, like following orders.

“Now where is Azazel?” He asked Emma.

I Stood as Emma let out her ear shattering whistle. When Azazel appeared in a puff of smoke I stood next to Emma. ‘Awaiting orders, sir yes sir’ I stood like a good little soldier. Shaw was saying something to Azazel but I blocked it out just thinking about what I did. I took away a man’s free will. His freedom. I don’t care how many times I did it, it still disgusted me that i was a part in Shaw’s big plan for world control. I was a very large part in a war to come. I only used my curse to survive not for some sick power trip over others. 

Shaw smiled at me, it could have been friendly but I found it sinister. “You’re getting better, stronger each time.” 

I knew it was his way of a compliment but I felt violated that he thought I would enjoy it being easier for him to get people to do what he wanted. My disgust didn’t stop me from smiling and tilting my head slightly. Like the daft play-thing he wanted me to be. I always pretended like i found my home with them, and maybe I did. Maybe this was as good as it will get for me. Maybe I just needed to pretend happy until I was. Fake it till you make it, right?   
Shaw approached me with another glass of champagne and took my now empty glass. He smiled at me like he was thinking of the future which included him as the king of all mutants and humans as slaves or dead. 

“Cheers.” I smiled calmly and tapped my glass against his. This made him happy as he grinned even wider as we sipped the liquid.

Cheers to forcing others to do your dirty work. I’d keep this charade up until I found my brother, maybe longer if it prolonged his safety. Maybe he could control me but he couldn’t control my Milo. I smiled even deeper as I thought of all the things my brother would do this man who thought he was a god. He didn’t know power. His arrogance would be his fall.


	3. Miami Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!

Nothing says big man like a big yacht in Miami. That’s what Shaw wanted us to know. He would provide for those in his favor. Align yourself with him and be rewarded or to oppose him and die. He always claimed that we were saved by him. The parallels he drew between himself and religion was not lost on me. I knew cults. He thought he was a god. Many mutants thought they were gods too. But I’d seen these men brought to their knees. I knew my chance to bring Shaw down would present itself. 

With the warm weather Emma donned a thin swimsuit while I, refusing to show the scars on my body, wore white shorts and a loose peach short sleeve shirt. Most of my back had been carved up from my time with ‘the lab’ and not to mention the burns… I didn’t blame him. It wasn’t his fault. The weather made my long strawberry hair blow annoyingly in many directions. This was the most relaxed i'd been while with these people. Partly, I guess, was because I was left partially alone and in the sun in Miami. I've always meant to see Miami, going with murderers was still technically going. Although i'm not sure I could judge them for killing when i'm just as responsible. If you don’t stop them from killing, you might as well be the one pulling the trigger. 

Janos sat at the end of my chair even though there were plenty to choose from. I think I missed a memo on wearing white to show unity because all of my ‘associates’ were. Like all wearing the same color was going to intimidate him, they all looked more like a family photo and less like scary bad guys. I nudged Janos with my foot in a way of saying “leave me alone” but apparently he read that as “Please move more into my personal space, please please please”. My inner monologue paused by the appearance of Bob, the balding ginger, and Shaw. 

Shaw while swaggering to the drink table I frequent said “Still drinking champagne, Bob?” Shaw wasn’t threatening him but he might as well been. 

The uncomfortable Colonel said “I will pass.” 

As he spoke Janos stood up and approached closer. He stood with his hands in his pockets waiting to do as his master asked.

“Okay, well, so much for the pleasantries.” Shaw said not pleased the Colonel didn’t learn to roll over like a trained dog. “I was wondering who you told about our little arrangement.” Shaw refused to treat any situation like it was. He always pretended people did want he wanted because they just really wanted to please him. 

“No one.” the colonel said tightly. 

Shaw looked to Emma for reassurance. She tilted her head and stared at him before deciding she found what she wanted. He was questioning my powers or he realized that I allowed a loophole for a reason. 

“He’s telling the truth.” Emma said to Shaw. Well what can you do when people aren’t smart enough.

Shaw smiled “Good.” He left a indiscernible look my way “Well I guess we’re done here.” 

I knew Emma wasn’t strong enough to erase memories but I found it strange that Shaw wasn’t going to do anything to secure his loyalty. Then I realized. It’s just part of his show. He wanted to send a message.

“Lets wrap things up, shall we?” Shaw said.

I knew now why Janos stood. He was waiting for his cue. They didn’t kill most of the men they controlled, just the ones that were difficult. While Janos approached the Colonel dramatically pulled out his grenade, which amused Janos but made him stop nonetheless. Janos turned to me and smirked. 

“Oh I knew better than to trust you.” the colonel said determined. “Now you let me walk out of here, with my money, or I will pull this pin, and we all die.” 

“Bob I want you to-” I began ready to command him.

“No Claire.” Shaw said not breaking eye contact with The Colonel.

I was not amused by this like Janos was. I backed up to the edge of the railing, ready to jump. Something in Shaw’s expression made me stop. He was not amused either. He looked personally betrayed that the man who he was about to kill wanted to live. I knew what Shaw was going to do but I wasn’t going to let my cockiness kill me. If Shaw couldn’t control this, I was going to jump. Shaw said his power was to absorb energy but I knew few mutants who could survive a grenade. Most importantly I couldn’t survive a blast like that, I wasn’t any use to Milo if I was dead.

“Go ahead.” Shaw icily stated. “Pull it.”

“I’ll do it, I swear to god.” he threatened but I started doubting him, he wouldn't for the same reason he didn’t tell anyone. He wanted to live. 

Shaw approached him and towered over him. “No. you won’t.” he said coolly. He took the grenade from him “But I will.” 

As Shaw pulled the firing pin I jumped over the railing but was pulled back by a amused Janos. I was scrambling to leave while Janos held me, his arms around my front forcing me to the explosion. But there was none. Just Shaw reeling the aftermath into his hands. I knew his mutation was to absorb energy but I didn’t think it was like this. It was terrifying and it didn’t help that Janos wouldn’t let me go. I saw the fire disappear and Shaw sigh like he finished a refreshing drink.

“You’re one of them?” the colonel asked in horror.

“Very astute of you, Colonel Hendry.” He said pleased with the colonel’s reaction “You want to guess what I can do? I’ve got the power to absorb energy. It keeps me young.” The only reason he was telling him this was how he enjoyed how they saw him before he killed them. Powerful. “That’s the boring part. The fun stuff is what I can do with it once I've got it.”

I checked myself and managed to be completely calm. Only then did janos let me go in time to watch Shaw tap the Colonel on the shoulder. The Colonel imploded. No mess. Just gone. You wouldn’t have known anything had happened if you weren’t there. I just stood there, the only part that scared me was how I felt. I felt nothing but mild disgust of the thought of getting splattered with blood. I didn’t care that a man with a family and children just died. I was just thinking about how I would be affected. 

“Huh. No mess.” I stated distantly. 

Shaw found this very funny. “I thought i’d spare you the guts.”   
\-------------------------------------

 

“Shaw, you know his mutation. You know he’s powerful, why not have him join the team?” I said trying my best to keep myself passive.

“Claire. Milo didn’t share your ability to hear reason.” He said insulted that I questioned him.

“Didn’t?” I asked barely pushing my panic down into my hollowed stomach. He couldn’t have.

Shaw smiled. “Doesn’t.” he stated. “Doesn’t.”

“Is he dead?” I asked calmly, too detached in the moment to do anything else. When he stood there not answering I used my power. “Is Milo dead? Did you kill him?” My voice breaking slightly.

“He’s not dead, he escaped.” He said dazed. While I stood there blinking and taken back he recovered. “I thought we agreed that we would respect each other.” he paused assessing my thoughts “I know you won’t leave. We found him when you couldn’t. We are your only chance at finding him again, and when we do find him again… i'm sure you can convince him of our mission.” He smiled and walked away.

How could he do this to me. I was too stunned. I was free? But not really. He was right. He was my only chance at finding him. He didn’t have Milo over me anymore but he did. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to stay. Call it Stockholm syndrome but I couldn’t leave.

It was nighttime and the light reflecting on the water looked incredible. When you were drinking. I grabbed the bottle of whisky and walked to the back of the boat. I sat there staring at the ripples and the light reflecting off them. I took swigs of the bottle periodically. I was on the verge of screaming with my frustration. I was becoming numb with everything.

I just wanted my brother back. My Milo, the man who pissed off our father so I wouldn’t be beat. The man who saved me from the lab. The man who took me to America and took care of me. He went missing so long ago but my search of him always continued. Everything was just getting worse. I looked over the railing. what if I just fell in. Maybe I was drunk enough to drop to the bottom. No fight. They say when you inhale water your lungs feel like fire, that’s the closest I would be to Milo in years. I could just step over-wait. This wasn’t right. I stood up as quickly as I could. I barely stumbled before I groggily headed towards the front of the yacht. I needed to go to bed before I did something stupid. Stupider than the other shit I already did. I needed to stay alive for Milo. I needed to just keep putting one foot in front of the other.

I stopped moving. I could hear dripping and padding. Before I could even pull a coherent thought together I was pushed up against the side of the boat. The man held a knife against my throat and pushed his forearm against my chest. I obviously wasn’t who he was expecting because he was taken back before resuming his intense attitude. He was soaking wet and in all black. It was kind of funny, here I was just deciding I needed to stay alive and this man comes here and wants to kill me.

“If you scream I press this blade into your throat.” he said slowly “Where is Klaus?”

I might have been too nonchalant about this “What?” I knew it was said too casually shown by how confused he was that he didn’t scare me.

“Klaus Schmidt.” He said trying to press the importance of his words onto careless ears.

“No idea what you are talking about.” I said bringing the bottle to my lips again.

Clearly annoyed by my answer he pulled me up and held me in ‘hostage’ position with the knife to my throat. He rounded the corner with a intense look that made me question whether I should be actually afraid. My ‘friends’ didn’t notice until I dropped a expensive bottle of whisky. The smashed bottle brought their attention.

“Herr doktor.” He said darkly 

The three of them stood up immediately and Janos tried to charge towards us but was stopped by Shaw recognizing the swimming man. They had an exchange in another language but I picked up Shaw calling him Erik. Emma stood there staring at him before she finally spoke

“He’s here to kill you.” Seriously? Obviously, he literally has me in hostage position.

“What was the giveaway? The knife to my throat you daft blonde bi-” I slurred at her before realizing what she was doing.

She concentrated on him and he ducked away from me grunting, his quick movements sending me over the edge of the boat. 

I hit my head on the fall over the boat but only lost sight for a moment. When I realized where I was, I panicked and thrashed underwater, fighting to reach the surface. When I made contact with air I saw lights and heard loud, jarring voices. Before I could get two breaths in, I was sent back farther underwater by cyclones. No doubt in my mind it was ‘Riptide’. He sent me so far away from the boat I had the air knocked out of me and found it terrifyingly long before I could reach the surface. When I had a chance to catch my bearings, I found the yacht and swam as fast as I could towards it. Every fiber of my being was screaming but my adrenaline kept my body going. I was not going to die because of some random asshole.

When I reached the railing I tried to climb it but found huge chains rising out of the sea. A hand grabbed mine and pulled me onto the boat. Janos. He held my hand and pulled me toward Shaw but one of the large chains came towards me and knocked me down by hitting my back. I saw Janos come towards me but saw Emma pull him away.

“Leave her!” she screamed. And that’s what he did. Assholes.

I ducked under a chain splitting through the boat and climbed to the other side of the boat. Out of the frying pan into the… how’d that saying go. Shit I had to jump. I ran to the railing while the boat was still afloat and jumped. A huge boat was positioned across the once yacht and was the source of the jarring voices I heard earlier. I couldn’t swim for long and being intoxicated wasn’t doing wonders for me. I was on the verge of collapsing. My body couldn’t keep going and every movement took the reserve of my energy. I sunk very quickly and my eyes were slamming shut. The panic was dull compared to my body shutting down. Someone put an arm around me.

 

I was gasping. All I could recognize was my need for air in my lungs again. I coughed up pure water and tried to resume breathing normal. I looked up and was met with my enemy’s enemy. The intense Erik man and another man I didn’t know stood before me. All were looking down at me with strange looks. 

“Who the fuck are you.” I said in between coughs at the strangers.

“She’s with Shaw.” Erik said accusatory to the man beside him.

“Wait!” a woman’s voice rang out. The girl from the club behind the panel. She did find someone to stop Shaw but she ruined my chances of saving Milo. “She saw me listening to Shaw but she didn’t give me up. She’s the reason I was able to find out about Shaw.” she said pleading apparently for my life. She sounded strong and sure of herself.

Erik looked to the other man. “We can’t trust her, Charles read her mind or something.”

Charles was 1) named Charles and 2) a telepath. I didn’t want anyone poking around in my head but I knew I was already drunk and exhausted so it was going to be so much easier for him to hijack my mind. I also didn’t want to end up in prison unable to reach my brother and giving cause for Shaw to kill him. I didn’t put up a fight when I felt Charles pry into my mind easily. I saw the memories he was looking for, the pictures of my missing brother, Shaw making me use my power against helpless men, and me seeing the girl behind the panel. Charles held a sympathetic look filled with pain.

“She is no threat to us” he declared to his people. “You want your revenge? Help us get Shaw and you can get your brother back.”

“Help me get my brother and i’ll gift wrap Shaw for you” I said completely serious.

That was what he wanted to hear apparently because he and Moira smiled victoriously. Not Erik. He stared at me like he was waiting for me to pull out a knife and attack him when that was exactly what he did to me.

\---------------------

They stuck me in a med-bay and gave me a change of clothes. They gave me a coast guard shirt, hoodie, and sweats. Since the sweats were way too big for me I just changed into the shirt and hoodie. I hoped my shorts would dry soon. I sat on the med bay cot thinking about all that happened. I knew Moira or Charles would want to interrogate me soon but I liked that they gave me clothes and space before demanding to know all of his secrets.

The door swung open. Maybe I spoke too soon. It was the guy that wanted to kill me. Erik. He had been given a change of clothes too as he was in the same grey shirt as me while they managed to give him the right size of pants. Was it ironic the man who wanted to kill me was attractive or am I just drunk. And dead tired. So tired, I didn’t care how attractive Erik was when all I wanted to do was sleep. And maybe him later.

He approached awkwardly and sat on the cot in front of me. He seemed to have dropped the ‘kill kill kill’ look but managed to still look intense.

His silence was deafening. “Are you here to kill me?” I thought my question was funny but he didn’t.

“Not this time. I came to apologize, Charles told me of your predicament.” He said obviously pushed by Charles to kiss and makeup.

“It’s fine I would have done the same thing in your situation.” I said nonchalantly. “Although I wouldn’t have hesitated. If we are going to kill Shaw we can’t pull punches.” I was joking but I wasn’t. He needed to know that I was going to take every chance possible to kill Shaw. 

He apparently understood my intentions because his face became intense again like on the boat. “I need you to tell me everything you know about Shaw.” He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. Like it was some secret when everyone on this boat wanted Shaw, although none of them seemed to bear the same hatred as Erik and I.

I leaned up from my bed and said “He’s a mutant and he wants to start a war.”


	4. Flight Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Ghost!

Before we left Miami we checked the hotel in the city we were staying at. I was the only one who knew Shaw’s hideaways so they had to bring me. I knew they wouldn’t find Shaw but they could find other things Shaw kept with him. Files or a list or some shit. I gave them this information to buy some trust-or the closest thing they would give me. I also wanted my stuff. My clothes and liquor. 

Erik put up a large fight when Moira said he couldn’t come with. I knew what he was going to do. Steal all the shit he could and disappear and do his lone wolf thing. He gave off a very ‘I work alone’ vibe. It was mostly the things he would say, little snarky comments that didn’t make it seem like he’d worked with people before. I thought his comments were hilarious, Charles didn’t.

Moira seemed very satisfied with what was found in the room and warmed up to me. They didn’t even search through my things to make sure I wasn’t holding case sensitive things. Moira was extremely compassionate to me. It was weird for me to admit but I liked her. She didn’t have powers but still was able to put out a strength that I found interesting. Charles felt the same. The people I spent few days with were easy to read, at least to me.

\--------

No matter how many flights I had taken in my life, it didn’t get any easier. I have no idea why they let me, a dangerous mutant known to be in cahoots with a nazi, and Erik, another dangerous mutant with a known murderous intent, sit next to each other on the flight. It didn’t help their cause when they were the ones who chose my seat.

The plane taking off was immensely stressful. I knew we’d be in the air very long but that didn’t stop me from convincing myself it was just one more minute. Every time the plane jerked my hand shot to the hand rests and knocked Erik’s elbow off the rest. After hours of prolonged silence, it was this time he looked at me. He found my distress amusing and stifled a chuckle.

“Hey, Uh, you control medal right?” I asked, still gripping the armrest.

“Yeah.” He said still amused by my clear pain, waiting for me to spew what I was getting to.

“And the plane is metal right?” I continued not waiting for an answer “So if this goes down you can save us right?” 

“Oh no. We’d be crashing to the ground in a ball of fire. We’d definitely die, and not quick deaths. Painful.” He said casually like he was mentioning the weather.

“I swear-” I said on the edge of freaking out.

“Yes Claire. If the plane goes down i'm sure I can save it.” he said clearly amused.

I just stared at him. What a dick.

“You are a huge asshole.” I said leaning my head against the chair, trying to force myself to relax.

I could hear his chuckles and I painfully ignored him. The nerve. I couldn’t relax as my most prominent thought was ‘He was lying. Why was he lying?’


End file.
